We Have Been Left to Die
by Alex Madigan
Summary: Basically this is a Jori AU fic. This is a zombie apocalypse fic, so it is technically supernatural I suppose... My first attempt at any fic and I'm pretty excited about it. Rated M for content and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

TORI'S POV:

"Over here! Come on, everyone inside" I slammed the door as soon as Andre cleared the threshold only to have it cut a walker in half. Walkers, that's what they called them. People who had been infected with some awful virus that would kill them, strip them of their memories and humanity, and then , in death, force them to kill everyone they had ever loved in life. It was terrible really but there was nothing we could do about it. It had been years since the world as we knew it had passed into the oblivion of living nightmares that it had since become. Behind me I could hear Andre, Cat, Trina, and Beck clearing out the steel and concrete reinforced building we had just run into. Buildings like this were put everywhere when the world ended. I guess the government figured that anyone who was tactical enough to make it to them deserved to live, at least through the night, until they opened the door and ran for the next one.

"Tori, I really think you should see this." Cat shouted across the dark and bloodstained room. It held the last words of so many people, scrawled across the walls in whatever they had that would write. Not the ideal way to have your memory preserved, far from it in fact. But in this world, that just how it was. As I reached Cat's side, I hoped that there would be more than one reason for someone to carve messages into the walls of reinforced rooms.

"If you can read this, the military has cut us off.

We have been left to die.

Patricia West 1977-2009"

My heart jumped into my throat at the sight of the name. It was Jade's mother, the woman who took my otherwise prepared, raven haired vixen and ran away from the apocalypse as fast as she possibly could. I don't know what she thought she was going to accomplish by trying to run. Maybe she thought that the infection would putter itself out and she could return to her comfortable lifestyle in her more than comfortable house. Maybe she thought that if she took Jade and kept on running, she could just ignore it altogether. Whatever she thought, she was obviously wrong. The worst part of it all was that I had never gotten to tell Jade how I felt about her. Sure she made my life hell for the first couple years at Hollywood Arts, but eventually we broke the ice and landed safely on level ground..

"Hey, Tor. What are we gonna do now?"

"What do you mean 'what are we gonna do'?" I stared incredulously at Andre, as if he had asked me where I thought we should go out to dinner.

"Well I just figured…I mean, are we still trying to find J…" I cut him off before he could finish her name. It was almost painful for me to hear it anymore, knowing that I might never find her.

"Yes, we are still going to try and find Jade."

"It says they were left to die, what makes you think we can still find her?" I took a couple slow steps toward Andre and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We have cleared this entire room, and I didn't see anyone dead or otherwise that looked anything like Jade, or her mother. Plus if there is anyone in the entire world that will survive the frickin ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, just because she would be too stubborn to die, it would be Jadelyn West." I looked him in the eyes with all the confidence and hope I could muster. "I know she's out there Andre, I have to find her. I have to know."

"Then lets get what we can here and head out again in the morning, we still got a few hours till dark fall to clear a perimeter and set up watchtowers."

And so we reloaded our guns and busted out the door, shots ringing through the air, heard miles away. And somewhere out in the world, bright green eyes stared at the sky, hoping that the shots were closer. At least then she would feel safe, protected. Like someone was out there fighting for her.

_A/N So I know its kinda short, but it's a first chapter. Shoot me some reviews and let me know how you feel about the beginning. I will update as soon as I am able. That is if anyone wants me to __J_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not know why it has taken me so long to update, other than Junior year of college starting, (which actually may be it) so here goes a second chapter. I LOVED all my reviews and hope to see more of them in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or anything else in this story except its plot. J

JADE'S POV:

Ya know I always thought I would be excited about the zombie apocalypse. I always felt prepared for it. I had seen all the right movies, played all the right video games, read all the right books. Hell, I had a copy of Max Brooks highlighted like a damn bible. I was prepared for the death and destruction that no doubt comes with an apocalypse, and I was prepared for the mess that my mother became when her comfortable life was disrupted. I was even prepared when my mother was turned into one of those soulless, writhing, moaning creatures that we were running from. What I wasn't prepared for was the loneliness that I felt at not having my friends around me. Not having anyone around me for that matter. Yeah, yeah I know, Jade West misses someone, alert the media. But as much as I acted like I couldn't care less about them, they were a crucial part of my life for a long time. And being completely alone and having your life in danger constantly starts to wear on your sanity.

At least I had become a good shot for all that was worth. And when your gun is the only thing keeping you alive, being a good shot is worth a hell of a lot. I found myself in my usual thinking spot, lying prone on top of an abandoned building, sniper rifle in hand. It was one of the few tall buildings left standing, and the best sniping point in the city. Not only could you see every zombie for miles, but it was far enough up in the sky that if you looked up, you could still find shapes in clouds and pretend that the world was normal, and not hell on Earth. Finding shapes is what I had been doing for a while until I heard the tell-tale death rattle of the undead. I flipped back over onto my stomach and pressed my eye to my scope. There was the normal three or four walkers, meandering around but the strange thing about them was that they were all walking the same direction. Normally they are entirely unaware of each other and will even run into one another without showing any, well anything.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?! I'm out of ammo, is anyone else alive?!" I heard the screams and it took me a minute to find her in my sights. Once I did, I saw the flash of a katana as she picked off the walkers that had her down and I the four that were shambling toward her. She looked shocked and thoroughly relieved that someone had heard her. And upon seeing her confusion I yelled down to her.

"I'm coming to get you, I'll be right there!" And so I made my trek down through the 10 story building that I had been perched atop for three days. Once I made it down to her she was standing and had managed to pull herself together, retrieving her would be useless shot gun from the ground, after I'm sure seeing her life flash before her eyes. She looked like she couldn't be older than 20, average height, slim figure, dark skin, and a frizzy mess of black hair, tied as best as could be atop her head.

"So, um thanks for saving my life. I'm Zoey Jiron."

"Jade West. Nice to meet you, sorry its was under these circumstances though I guess."

"Yeah well, all things considered, its not so bad. We're both still alive aren't we?" She glanced around us, I'm sure looking for more walkers. I made no notice of the action. I did it myself sometimes. It becomes second nature when you spend so many months fighting for your life every day.

"So not to cut off this lovely and some what nerve wracking conversation but is there anywhere around here that we can go without the massive risk of being turned into appetizers or…?"

"Of course, I've been living down the block for a couple weeks now so follow me."

"Living? What do you mean living? You do realize that there is an apocalypse going on out here right?" I chuckled at my new found comrades incredulous concerns, but she followed me all the same.

"Hey, in a world like this, I'm living in the damn White House."

"How can you say that when you just had to literally save my life from the living dead?!"

"I have hot, running water." I had never seen someone's eyes light up that quickly in my life, and I got the sudden feeling that maybe this one was going to stay with me.

TORI'S POV:

"_Are you guys still in Famous Footwear?_"I called out to Andre on the walkie-talkie system that we had picked up a few months prior. They have come in very handy on the several occasions where the four of us have to split up and go look for supplies, kind of like we were doing now.

"_Yes, because Cat is trying on everything. I can't get her to pick out tennis shoes, I've talked her out of three pairs of Stilettos, can you come help me please!?_"

"_Yes we're coming." _I turned to Beck and threw the water filter that was sitting in front of me to him as he was digging through what was left of the canned food looking at expiration dates. We refused to survive the zombie apocalypse and then die of food poisoning. I took the spooled length of rope that was in my hand and wrapped it around my body. "Come on Beck, lets go see if we can talk Cat into some ADIDAS and out of the high heels." He and I grabbed the other things that we had been digging through and threw them into the supply bag, I figured that we could dig through it later and repurpose whatever we couldn't use. Beck and I walked back to back down to the shoe store where we had left Andre and Cat a couple hours ago. I opened the door and heard the pleading sound of Andre's voice, clearly exhausting yet another attempt to get Cat into sensible, running for your life, shoes.

"Come on little red, you know that you can't run in those. And I don't want you to get eaten."

"Andre, I don't like the shoes you picked out, they don't have sparkles."

"Ok Cat, if he finds you some tennis shoes that are sparkly, will you wear them, and can we leave?" I pleaded with her, hoping that Andre hadn't already tried my angle.

"Kk." She was her same old bubbly self, it was like the death and awful around us hadn't touched her at all.

"Fantastic, Andre, get the shoes, Beck, keep her away from the heels, I'm gonna go watch the door." I walked back to the entrance of the once popular store, pulled a small pair of binoculars out of my pocket and scanned the area. Seeing a couple walkers off in the distance, I pulled my rifle off my back and popped out a couple quick headshots through my silenced barrel.

"Found em!" Andre had literally never sounded as happy as he did in that moment, and neither did Beck when he was finally allowed to let go of Cat and go back to doing productive things. I smiled to myself and then resigned myself to the rest of the task at hand.

"Ok guys, get Cat in her shoes and suit up, we still have a few more stores to check before nightfall." And so the search continues.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So the name Zoey is obviously based on Left for Dead (which I do not own) but the physical description and the last name Jiron, those are a real person. My character Zoey is based on my co-writer Jordyn. So feel free to fall in love with that character as she isn't fictional ;)

"How long were you two together before the world ended?" I sat, cross-legged, leaned up against the ledge of the balcony behind me. I had been listening to Zoey tell her story about surviving as long as she had and all the people that she had come into contact with and the ones she had come to love and the ones she had lost. This story however, had her eyes all lit up, like it was yesterday and she was still a love struck teenager.

"Not exactly sure, I mean ya know, world ending and all. All I remember is that it was about a week after the funbars happened." I looked at her with a confusion that I had never felt before in my short life. I've heard a lot of things mentioned since the apocalypse but none of them were ever referred to as fun.

"Funbars?" Hoping for some sort of explanation, I threw the question out there. She chuckled at me and explained herself.

"Sorry, we called em' rotters. One day we were clearing a house, quiet neighborhood. Didn't look like much undead activity there, but there were some supplies to be taken. Then I heard my best friend scream from the back of the house, something about 'fucking undead nasty bitch ass rotter' followed by about 12 pistol rounds being fired. Turns out rotter had popped out of a closet and scared the piss out of Sarah, and they have been funbars to me ever since."

"Well, alrighty then, that's …. nice? So I am assuming that this Sarah girl is not the significant other that you were telling me about before?" I had a slight bit of hope that maybe I was wrong and that I was not alone. I mean I really needed someone to talk to about Tori.

"No, his name was Jake. He and I met a week before all hell broke loose. He and I were in a screening together when the virus had just become a recognizable thing. We were both cleared but we got left in the quarantined city anyway. The day that they were finally letting people out and 'trying to save us', I watched the door close on him from outside the city. He found me a few weeks later on the outside. We had each other's back for a long time. I lost him in a fire a while ago. We set some gas cans off to get a hoard of rotters away from us and one of them got a hold of him and dragged him back into the fire." I watched her eyes glisten as she told the story. I was thoroughly saddened to hear about her loss, but in an odd way I felt like she was lucky.

"At least you had someone to go through all this with." I didn't realize I had said it aloud until I felt Zoey's eyes on me.

"Anyone special out there that you are still holding a candle of hope for?" She asked me the question, and I didn't know how to answer her.

"Sort of."

TORI'S POV:

"Hey, that guy over there is holding a mini fridge! I'm gonna go check it out." Andre ran ahead of us toward the body of a man who appeared to have died as a human, bullet hole through the forehead and all. He looked to have been in his early twenties when he died, short dark hair, glasses, mustache growing in, old cargo shorts, and a halo t-shirt. There was an empty bottle of Coca-Cola next to him and in his clutches was in fact, a mini fridge, the kind that you have in a college dorm.

"BACON! THIS FRIDGE IS FULL OF BACON!" Andre shouted as though it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

"I think you have been out in the sun too long buddy."

"NO TORI, I SWEAR THIS THING IS FULL OF BACON!"

"Ok, Andre, whatever you say, you just gotta stop yelling, you're gonna startle something and we are running low on ammo and supplies." It had been a couple weeks now since we had hit a good spot for supplies. We were headed in what I hoped was a good direction to change that fact. It wasn't looking good though, I think we were the first living things that had been here for quite some time. I looked around the seemingly deserted street that we were walking down and I was suddenly aware of how far Andre's voice had echoed. I would hate to have to face a hoard now, especially since they could come from anywhere and we would run out of bullets long before we ran out of them. As if on cue, I hear a squeak that can only be described as a majorly distressed kitten, followed immediately by gunfire, and a car alarm. Cat had tripped on a wonky manhole cover and her weapon had misfired, and now we were all screwed.

"CAT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to. At least we'll all die together right?"

"NOT HELPING!" We all screamed at her as the cloud of the undead descended upon us, and we hoped for the best.

JADE'S POV:

"And you never got to tell her?"

"No, I mean I had no way of knowing that the world was about to end. I figured that I would have time to talk to her about it when we graduated maybe." I knew that I was making excuses to Zoey, but it was all true in actuality I thought that I was going to be able to sit down with her and have a conversation. Maybe ask her out or something, but then the world ended and I was stuck.

"So do you know if she is still out there?"

"I have no idea but I really hop…" I was cut off by what sounded like a car alarm and gunfire.

"What the hell is that?"

"I dunno, lets go check it out." We gathered the things that we would need to fight off a hoard if we happened upon one. Both Zoey and I looked through our scopes, quickly scanning the streets below for any signs of struggling survivors. She found them first.

"I see them! There's a giant ass hoard of rotters down there, we gotta go like now!" Zoey jumped up and started running towards the stairwell that we had been using to get back and forth from the floor that we were 'living' on and the roof that we were shooting from every day.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"Oh I dunno, I was thinking Chinese for dinner, where the hell do you think I'm going? To the survivors."

"This way is faster." I reached into the backpack at my feet and pulled out grappling hooks and repelling equipment, quickly hooked it all together and threw myself over the edge of the 10 story building.

"Well why the hell didn't you say something sooner?" She called after me, and I chuckled as I expertly crawled down the face of the building into the hoard below. Amazingly my new friend was right behind me yelling at me the whole way down.

We hit the ground at a dead sprint, running towards the sounds of gunfire, car alarms, and what can only be described as girlish screams and sailors cursing. You would be amazed how good you get at running with a machete in your hand without hurting yourself, I guess Zoey had learned the same running with her katana for so long. At this point we didn't even bother pulling the big guns off our backs or the 45's off our hips. We figured if we needed them, we would know. Until then, all we knew was that blades don't need reloading. We came up behind where all the excitement was and found the source of the beeping. I started hacking off heads with my machete while behind me, Zoey rolled a pipe bomb under the car and used the rest of her arm motion to pull her shotgun off her back and start dropping zombies left and right over my head. The offending vehicle exploded alerting the survivors to our presence, though our movements never faltered. We heard the boom and kept on hacking. As we pushed forward there was a brief pause while Zoey traded her shotgun for her katana again then appeared to my left and we cut through the hoard faster then ever. It was funny actually that I found someone I worked so effortlessly with. We didn't plan, everything just happened. We finally made it to the survivors and I nearly fainted when I found myself eye to eye with someone I never thought I would see again.

Tori Vega.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N So, we're sorry this took so long to update, and we are also sorry that we inadvertently killed off Trina, because we all know that she would have been in the shoe store with Cat. But for those of you out there that love her (I'm sure you exist) we are going to give her an awesome ending._

_And according to "Zoey" no one's pov is actually a fairy that's stalking the group __J_

_And according to "Jade" the little fairy following everyone around is actually the Absinthe Faerie._

TORI'S POV:

So I'm vaguely aware that there is a car exploding somewhere in front of me, and that there are masses of the undead trying to eat my face, bullets flying, blades clashing, and people screaming, but all of it evanesces into oblivion when I focus in on the green eyes that I haven't seen anywhere but in my dreams since the world ended. I felt my entire body lock up and all intelligent thought leave my brain. My heart stopped beating, my breath hitched in my throat, I had honestly never been more certain that I was dead. I was thrown back into the real world when I felt my frozen body being moved of someone else's accord and heard shouting in my ear. Next thing I knew, I was no longer looking into pools of emerald, but the waves of dark chocolate hair that make up the back of Beck Oliver's head. Realizing that my life had probably been in grave danger, I regained my senses and searched for Jade again. When I found her again, she was hidden behind a woman, much like I was behind Beck. The woman I had never seen before in my life, and Beck seemed to be attempting to save mine and Jade's asses, as we were paying no attention to the apocalypse. My heart leapt as Jade stepped out to the side to make eye contact with me once again. Then the mystery woman turned to Jade, said something while shaking her by the shoulder. Jade did one more double take, locking eyes with me, and then proceeded to Amazon her way through what was left of the hoard. Without Jade's gaze cementing me in place, I was again able to hear Beck's persistent yelling in my ear to "fight the damned zombies" which I did.

ZOEY'S POV:

I yanked my katana out of another damn rotter and frantically searched for Jade. Something wasn't right, I didn't know what the hell was going on but Jade was off. She froze and she never freezes. Never. All I could think was how great the last couple of weeks had been, well, as great as you could hope for during the apocalypse. She was the only person since Ellis who hadn't tried to kill me for my supplies but instead saved my life. She was my one friend left and when I found her slashing her way towards the survivors I didn't hesitate but rushed to her side to watch her back. She seemed to need it now more than ever and that worried me. Jade seemed to be on a mission and was hacking a path faster than our normal but I kept up. I'd be damned if I left her by herself with how she was acting today. So the majority of my focus was on Jade and where she was, the rest of my attention was killing anything that came near either of us. Suddenly I sensed a body coming between Jade and myself and my body reacted before my brain could. I quickly twisted towards the thing attempting to separate us, blade flashing through the air I froze mid swing realizing the thing I was about to kill was in fact a human stabbing a zombie that had come up behind me. A tall dark haired man looked down and our eyes met briefly before I saw something coming up behind him and I lunged around him to kill something that was actually dead-ish. As I pulled my weapon out of the rotter I thought to myself 'he just saved my life'. I heard a yell of "thanks" and I turned back to him and said, "same," before we both went back to our slashing and hacking of undead.

NO ONE'S POV:

With the last of the hoard finally re-dead, Tori's group was left stunned at suddenly being rescued by their own friend and a complete stranger. Being as Tori and Jade were still dumbfounded at seeing each other, Jade was a sitting duck for the pounce that would come from a small, bubbly, squeaking, red-head. Once Cat was pulled off of her friend and it was determined that said friend wasn't injured by the tackling, the supposed stranger suggested they go back to the safety of the Post-Apocalyptic Penthouse, complete with canned goods, ammo, and most importantly hot, running water.

JADE'S POV:

I sat in silence and listened as my friends told me stories about the members of our group who had fallen.

"No one ever really saw Robbie again, I mean ya know, we were all at school and then the news broadcasts started and then before you know it, we had Hell on Earth so. I'm not actually sure what happened to him. He could still be alive out there for all we know." Andre seemed more empty talking about what happened to Robbie, than sad or anything else. I mean how could he be sad, he didn't know if Robbie was dead or not. When you don't know what happened, how do you really find the proper emotion for it?

"So what happened to Trina?" I had never really cared for the older Vega but, I did care about Tori, and Trina was her sister, so I felt I needed to ask.

"Oh Oh!," yelled the forever bubbly Cat, "I know! See when the apocalypse started and everything hit the news we were all in class and Trina screamed 'DEAR GAHNDI' and jumped out of an open window and we haven's seen her since."

Andre moaned as his head dropped into his hands, "Little Red? You know that was Sikowitz and NOT Trina right?"

She frowned at the floor, "Are you sure?"

Beck staring wide eyed at the little red head answered, "Yes!"

"I don't think so," she said in a matter of fact voice shaking her head at the boys. After being disheartened by the boys the human cupcake meandered off with Zoey to look for shapes in the clouds.

"We were out on a supply run. It all seemed normal at first. There was a small sporting goods store, 'Al's guns and such', it looked like it still had most of its contents, and so we figured it was just our lucky day. What we didn't know is that the owner of the store had installed fail-safe alarms incase the electricity went out and someone tried to rob him. We also didn't know what we were walking into and so we just walked in." I watched the story replay in Tori's eyes, like it had just happened yesterday. She stopped and took a deep breath, seemingly unsure if she could continue. I reached out slightly and placed my fingertips gently on her knee and met her gaze, silently asking her to finish.

"Trin and I busted through the glass on the doors like we usually did after having cleared everything, only this time, there was a God awful ringing sound and it just wouldn't stop. We looked in every direction to see if there were any walkers around and there was nothing. We tried to run into the store and grab everything that looked at all useful and get the hell out of there before the undead in the area heard the siren of an alarm. Just when we thought we were going to make it out clean, we heard the death rattles coming from everywhere around us. I had no idea how so many of them had gotten to us without alerting anyone. Nevertheless they had, and there were just too many of them, one of them got close enough to Trina, that he got his teeth into her neck before I got my bullet into his head. We told her that she was going to be alright and that we would find a way to make her better again, but we all knew it was a lie. She just smiled at me and told me to take the guns and go. Go find the girl from my dreams and that I absolutely was not allowed to give up, no matter what." There were tears welling in her eyes now. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and make sure nothing like this ever happened to her again. But I couldn't, not now. Not yet. So I just sat there, rubbing small circles on her knee, hoping to be of some comfort.

"The last things she did were hug me, tell me that she loved me, and steal one of the grenades off my belt. Then she told us to grab the bags and run. By the time we heard the explosion, we were long gone, and I knew that she was too."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Ok so I am super sorry that this has literally taken me months to update but college decided to punch me in the throat and just royally screw with my life also my co-writer/best friend moved out of town so we have been having touch and go correspondence. To make up for it however, I am going to write a fantastic update below in which our story finally gets some love. The other note that I have for this chapter is that you will notice that it is entirely in my (Jade's/Christy's) writing style because as I mentioned before Jordyn (Zoey) has moved out of town and we haven't really been able to write together. Hope you enjoy, here goes._

TORI'S POV:

I was sitting in my "room" in the abandoned building remembering sitting on the roof with Jade and telling her the story of how my sister died. But I only remember it because she was sitting so close to me. The whole time I was talking, she never moved from my side. I remember her placing her hand on my knee, and God did that feel good. I don't know if it was because I had missed her so much or if I still wasn't sure that she was real after finding her again, but I almost broke down and kissed her right then and there. But I didn't, because even if on the miraculous odd chance that she felt the same way about me that I felt about her, we had just gone through the apocalypse, literally, and there were definitely some things that we needed to talk about before we jumped into a relationship like that. I know it sounds stupid to still worry about "relationship stuff" in the apocalypse but this isn't your average "relationship stuff", this is stuff like "are you still going to look at me the same way after seeing me kill things that were once human all day" and "can I count on you to have my back if I run out of ammo mid run and you have the only blade" stuff like that. I just hoped that I would be able to get her alone. That proved to be easier than I thought, because no sooner than I had decided I was going to talk to Jade about my feelings for her, she came around the corner apparently looking for me.

"Hey Tori, ummm, do you have a minute. I'd like to talk to you but I don't wanna bug you if umm, you know what never mind, I'll just forget about it." She turned to walk away and I caught her by the wrist. There was no way I was going to let an opportunity to talk to her alone slip me by.

"Hey, Jade. I'm free to talk, what is it you wanted to say?" She turned to look at me and she really looked like she was having an internal battle over whether to stay and talk to me or to run away and forget that I ever existed.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute. I know it took a lot for you to share that story with me, especially considering the way I used to treat you. I just wanted to thank you for being so honest with me, I know how much Trina meant to you, even though we all sometimes wanted to smack her silly." She still looked like she wanted to say something, but it was clearly something huge because she looked like she was choking on the thought…whatever it was. I decided to give it a little shove and hope for the best.

"Is that all?" I hoped desperately that she would tell me whatever it was that was making her look so conflicted.

"Um…no, well I guess, um yeah I guess that's all." She slowly turned on her heels to leave. I wanted so badly to go after her, to stop her, to tell her how I felt. Anything to get her to stop walking away from me. No sooner than I had reached out to stop her, she turned around in the doorway and looked at me. She looked terrified, but she looked as though she had made up her mind about something. She looked me in the eye as if to say 'please let me get all this out as quickly as possible, lest I lose my nerve'. So I prepared myself to listen.

"Actually, that's not all. I had really hoped that I would get to talk to you about a lot of stuff before the world ended. I just never got the chance, and its not because I didn't want to talk to you its just that I was gonna wait till graduation and then sit down and have a long conversation about everything that I was feeling and see how you felt about everything. And I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you in high school, and I don't know if you still care about all the awful things that I did to you back then since its been like five years since we would've graduated, I mean hell most of us would already be out of college and living our lives by now, but I still care that I was a bitch to you in high school and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't accept my apology. And I know that I'm a little off topic, and that I'm starting to sound a little like Cat but in my head I am dancing around a dozen and a half ways to avoid telling you that I'm in love with you because I know that you'll freak out, and hate me and never talk to me again, and DAMNIT I just said I was in love with you didn't I?"

I had never heard Jade speak that fast before, it seemed almost as if she had gotten her entire inner monologue out in one breath. I actually stopped myself from telling her to slow down and take a breath more than once, but she seemed really determined and kinda scattered. It even took me a minute to realize that she had said she was in love with me. WAIT, I didn't imagine that, she actually said she was in love with me, she said it twice. Did that stop me from asking her? Hell no.

"You're in WHAT with me?!" She froze and all the color drained from her face when she realized that, yes she had said it out loud, and even worse that I had in fact heard her loud and clear.

"Well I might as well run with it now that its out there. Yes Tori, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a while now, but because of the way I treated you in high school and now with the world ending and all I never thought I'd see you again, and I never dreamed that I would get to tell you I loved you and now that I have I really don't know what to do with myself and I feel like I'm spilling my heart and soul to a wall with the way that you're staring at me so could you say something to me please?" I hadn't realized that I was staring, mouth agape, until she pointed it out to me.

I didn't know what to say to her, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I stood up from where I had been thinking for hours, and took three long strides across the room, stopping just in front of her. She looked like I was going to yell at her, tell her to leave, or hit her or something. Much to her surprise, I reached up and cupped the side of her face in my palm and softly pressed my lips to hers. Whenever she didn't react at first, I started to pull away, thinking that she had been kidding, that she was the same old Jade West, and that the whole loving her thing was just a colossal joke, but when I started to move away she just reached up and laced her fingers through my hair and placed her hand on the nape of my neck, effectively keeping me grounded.

"I think we have more to talk about than I originally thought." I giggled at Jade and pulled her back in, wanting more than anything to keep kissing her. I'm sure we'd talk about everything eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N So I swear I am alive, I just happen to be a college student. (Go to college they said, you'll like it they said, what are you doing with that chainsaw they said) Who is a psychology major, and a junior, and I have three jobs, and I'm looking for a fourth. And also my co-writer still lives elsewhere now. She and I both now have smartphones with front facing cameras and a shared email account so maybe after this it will get easier for us to communicate and get chapters out. Also coming up soon you'll notice something that you love if you love left for dead and also a slight flavor of Resident Evil in bare concept only. Because we have been neglecting this story, you are all in store for a super long chapter with all kinds of Jori lovin'_

_*in this chapter, all things written in italics are flashbacks also in this chapter, our story gets its rating*_

JADE'S POV:

Back up on the roof with everyone, Tori curled up in my lap, playing with my fingertips, everything felt very surreal. And believe me, finding something that feels surreal within the zombie apocalypse is pretty damn hard. But just the same we were all sitting on a roof in the middle of nowhere talking about the supply run that we were about to go on like we were talking about the weather or a theater production that we had all seen together the previous weekend. It was nice, I still felt like it was too good to be true, but it was nice. I couldn't help but think about the night before, I mean I wanted to tell Tori how I felt but I never knew it would go that well.

_I never thought that anything would come of me spilling my guts to her, I figured maybe she would be shocked, maybe she would run away, but I never in my wildest dream that she would kiss me. She didn't even say anything. I was so angry at myself for rambling my entire soul at her. And even with all my stupidity, she jumped up and ran into my arms and I thought I was dreaming. After that it's just a blur of skin, friction, and incoherent sounds. The most amazing thing though, was hearing my name whispered in the darkness after all was said and done. I had never been happier._

"Jade! Are you still with us?" I snapped back to reality to find Andre waving his hand in front of my face and Tori looking up at me like she knew where my head was. I didn't know what they had been talking about for the past several minutes and I didn't know what to tell them, so I decided to wing it.

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry I was thinking about the supply run that we need to go on soon." I knew it was dumb because Tori smirked at me, and then I realized why.

"Uh, Jade. We went on a supply run two days ago. What do we need?" Damn.

"I forgot milk ok, I just think that we should go out on a round again soon, because our last run was way too calm. I feel like something big is coming, doesn't it feel like 'calm before the storm' to anyone else?" I figure they knew that I was a little bit distracted but at the same time, I did have that feeling, I knew that for all the walkers in the city to be disappearing without our having to pile up the bodies and burn them, was definitely strange. I figured that since I had brought it up, that now I kind of had to do some sort of planning around it. Oh well, guess I'll have to cuddle with the girl of my dreams on a rooftop during the apocalypse some other time.

"Alright guys, where are the maps, we need to create a canvasing path, and some sort of patrol schedule." I winked in the direction of the half-latina who had stolen my heart, and when she smiled back at me, my heart fluttered. Damn internal organs.

TORI'S POV:

I smiled to myself as Jade and the guys went off to create a defense plan for whatever unseen evil that Jade and pulled out of her ass as an excuse for daydreaming about the events of last night between she and I. I was left with Cat and Zoey to ponder the wonders of the universe I suppose, but they were preoccupied with doing a supply inventory, being as Jade had confused Cat after saying that she had forgotten milk. The tiny redhead had run off to look for milk because she was "sure that we hadn't forgotten anything" and Zoey had gone after her desperately attempting, with no luck, that Jade had been being sarcastic. I took the opportunity that came with being left alone to think back on the events of the previous night. I had no idea what was coming whenever Jade started spilling out her heart and soul to me. She had never looked as beautiful as she did once she realized everything that she had just told me.

_ "Well I might as well run with it now that it's out there. Yes Tori, I'm in love with you, and I have been for a while now, but because of the way I treated you in high school and now with the world ending and all I never thought I'd see you again, and I never dreamed that I would get to tell you I loved you and now that I have I really don't know what to do with myself and I feel like I'm spilling my heart and soul to a wall with the way that you're staring at me so could you say something to me please?" I didn't know what to say to her so I didn't say anything; I just stood up, strode across the room and kissed her. What the hell else could I do? The girl that I had been in love with for years despite the way she treated me had just told me that she loved me back. I was on cloud 9. Once I felt her kiss me back, and she had her fingers in my hair, I kind of lost my ability to think straight. All the stuff that I wanted to talk to her about like what this means and what we were going to do about trying to balance a relationship with the constant mortal danger that we were both in. But then I felt her fingernails scratch the back of my neck and a shiver went up my spine. I couldn't stop myself from moaning into the slight pain, even though I thought it way too early to let her know that I liked it rough. She slid one of her hands down from my neck to the small of my back, the other coming to rest comfortably on my hip, and she slowly started to push me backwards until my knees grazed the edge of the stack of mattresses that I called a bed. To her credit she managed to lower me down into a sitting position and crawl into my lap straddling me without ever breaking our kiss. Once she was comfortable leaning against my chest I rand my hands down her back and slipped my fingers under her shirt and into the waistband of her jeans, getting a better grip on her and ensuring she couldn't get away._

"Yo Tor! Come here, we need your opinion on something" I was unfortunately broken from my happy memory by Beck, shouting something about needing my directional skills. From what I could tell, they certainly did. They were trying to let Cat map out a patrol route, I looked at the map and saw a compass rose with the words "Up, Down, Left, Right" instead of "North, South, East, and West. I had never been more concerned.

JADE'S POV:

Whenever they let Tori take over the geographical side of needing to prepare for the daunting day ahead, I excused myself and decided that it would be best for me to disappear into the tower and go on a couple rounds within the building. I let my mind wander back to the night before as I passed the room that the latina and I had shared the night before.

_Tori had pulled me down into her lap and I couldn't help myself from smiling into her kiss as I felt her slide her hands into the waistband of my jeans. I was very proud of myself for being able to pace myself and not push her down and take her then and there. I did slowly lean her back and allow her back to lie flat before pushing her up to the top of the mattress. I crawled up her body and let myself come to rest on her chest. She ran her fingers through my hair and I didn't know if it was to keep kissing me or if it was to see my face. Either way, she was smiling and so was I, but my body was vibrating and I was done playing nice. I found my own way of asking if what I was doing was ok, by biting down on her bottom lip in the middle of our next kiss. She arched into me and made a sound that I assumed meant that it was completely ok, and I took it as such. I wrapped my arms around her back while it was arched and began to kiss from her jawline down her neck. She wrapped her legs around my back and groaned into my touch. I pulled her up into a seated position once again so that I could pull her t-shirt over her head, which was made increasingly difficult by the fact that she was constantly wearing an over the shoulder holster with two Beretta pistols in it. Once her guns were removed and safely put within reach of the both of us should Hell break loose within our "home", I wrapped my arms back around her and found what would become my favorite way to distract Tori Vega. Biting down on the muscle between her neck and her shoulder. At this point I knew that she liked it rough so I bit down hard and smiled to myself when I heard her gasp and moan into my ministrations. I took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and throw it over my shoulder. When I looked back at her, her eyes were dark, almost black with desire and I was sure that mine were too. I let her lie back on the mattress as I kissed my way down her body. Once I reached the apex of her thighs I ran my nails the rest of the way down her legs to her knees as I placed soft kisses against her center. I could smell her arousal almost against my nose. I flattened my tongue against her and licked up the length of her center. She gasped and arched off the mattress. I smirked to myself and ran my tongue along her again. I scratched my nails down my own arm to make sure that I wouldn't carve her open from the inside, and then I slid two into her center up to the knuckle. I immediately felt her muscles clamp down on me as she moaned and ground down into my hand and mouth. I curled my fingers into the rough spot I found inside her and the sound that I heard could never be matched in my life. I swear I would sell everything I owned if I could hear it again. I slowly began to thrust in and out of her and watched her writhe against my hand._

_ "God, Jade, faster, please baby. I need more of you." _

_ Hearing her pant out my name was the most erotic thing I had ever heard in my life, and I couldn't help the butterflies that I felt at her calling me baby, even if it was in the heat of the moment. I did exactly what she asked of me and began to pump in and out of her almost to a blinding speed. Her long low moans turned into a staccato almost screaming. I leaned back down and wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked hard, biting down slightly and felt her come apart in my hands. _

_ "Jade, Jesus fuck!" I wasn't sure if she was ever going to let go of me. When she finally did I slipped my fingers from her body and made eye contact before I brought my digits to my lips and licked her essence off the length of my fingers. I crawled back up her body and brought her to rest her head on my shoulder, her arm across my stomach. I began running my fingers through her hair in an effort to help her come down from her orgasm._

_ "I think I love you Jade." I stilled my movements and leaned down to look into her eyes. She looked terrified. I smiled._

_ "Well you already know that I love you Tori." She sighed and smiled back at me, leaning up for a chaste kiss. She settled back into my body and pulled the blankets over us. And that was the way we fell asleep._

By now I had made my way back up to the roof only to see everyone standing near the edge of the roof looking on in confusion and fear. I could hear screaming that sounded very much human.

"What's going on guys? That sounds like survivors, why are we not helping them." I asked confused, being met with some tension. Zoey was the first to turn around, concern in her eyes.

"They're changing Jade."

"What do you mean they're changing, are they wearing hats now or something?" I said as I walked over to the edge to see what they were looking at. I got to the edge and looked into the street to see a normal looking hoard only to see a particularly tall looking zombie spit out a rope of a tongue from its mouth and grab a survivor and drag them to their doom.

"Well shit."


End file.
